


Башня уехала - крыша осталась

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Category: Charles Dance - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: по мотивам https://screenrant.com/lord-rings-recasting-2020-every-character/ как тут Чужого 3 не вспомнить?
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Башня уехала - крыша осталась

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам https://screenrant.com/lord-rings-recasting-2020-every-character/ как тут Чужого 3 не вспомнить?

Гэндальф сидела на самом верху башни. Нет, не на верхней площадке меж зубцов, похожих на навершие Саруманова посоха. Она сидела в комнатке с маленьким зарешёченным окошком, словно пленная принцесса. И дулась.  
Внизу раздавались гортанные крики, рёв, вопли, стук топоров, звон кузнечных молотов и шипение пара. Она больше не глядела в окно. Она знала, что там, но не хотела видеть, ибо зрелище ранило её сердце. Интересно, сколько слёз пролила об этом её госпожа и хватило бы их, чтобы загасить пламя печей? Чтобы смыть эту грязь? Чтобы вновь отмыть добела хотя бы плиты дорожек, по которым они гуляли под сенью уже сожжённых деревьев?  
Звук, новый и неожиданный в этом месте, заставил её вздрогнуть. Там, внизу, кто-то словно примерялся к струнам, настраивая…  
— Откуда ты взял гитару, Намо тебя забери?! — воскликнула она.  
— Маг я или где? — возмутился в ответ Саруман, подкручивая колки.  
— И что ты собрался делать? — Ситуация несколько озадачивала.  
— А что уважающий себя кавалер будет делать с гитарой под окнами любимой дамы? Серенаду тебе петь буду!  
— Нормальные кавалеры дам перед этим в башне не запирают! — Слово «любимых» она попридержала, так, для сохранения ясности рассудка.  
— Это потому, что нормальные дамы при малейших намёках не убегают на другой край континента! — В голосе Сарумана слышалась явная обида. — И когда, и где я б смог высказаться, ты, старая карга?! Ты ж на месте не сидишь, почитай, с самого нашего появления в этом мире! Да и до того не то чтоб сидела.  
— Ты ещё и перешёл на тёмную сторону!  
— Да! Да, перешёл! Так может, если я добуду тебе то самое колечко, ты наконец-то обратишь на меня внимание?!


End file.
